


Pinkie's Little Helpers

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Misteltoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Tintin Secret Santa 2014 for inktheblot on tumblr! </p><p>Rarity and Rainbow Dash decide to help Pinkie with a bit of Christmas spirit! </p><p>(One shot, fluff!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinkie's Little Helpers

"Well my dear, It seems like nearly all of Equestria had turned out to Pinkie's Christmas party!" Rarity remarked, looking down along Ponyville's Main Street. It was filled with folk, young ponies waiting to get a present from Santa's Grotto, some dancing away to DJ PON3's incredible Christmas electro swing mash ups but most where stuffing there face with the festive food sold at the stalls. 

"Sure does Rarity! After all, it's a Pinkie Pie party, why wouldn't you turn up?!" Rainbow Dash said, flying alongside Rarity. Dash had a pair of antlers on and a flashing rainbow nose claiming that "Rudolph would be 20% cooler AND faster if he had a rainbow nose."

"Of course Dash, that as well as who doesn't love Christmas?" She said and sighed "The gorgeous colours, the wonderful winter fashion, an excuse to splash out on accessories and of course, giving clothes"

Rainbow Dash shook her head and landed on the ground so she could walk.  
"How did I know you'd link it back to fashion" she laughed "What about building snowponies? And staying up later to try and catch Santa? Or decorating the entire house? And rushing to the Christmas tree on Christmas morning to tear open all the presents under? That stuffs even better!"

"Or how about spending time with those that are special to you?" a voice behind them suggested. Dash and Rarity swung around to see Twilight Sparkle.

"Well, yeah, that's what Christmas is all about!"  
"Absolutely, it's the most important reason"  
Twilight smiled "Then maybe you two could play at being Santa's helpers for Pinkie"

Rarity and Dash shared a confused look, they already had a present each for Pinkie and they'd thanked her for the wonderful party. What else could they do?

Then they caught sight of Pinkie, dressed in a incredibly ugly Christmas sweater and fairy lights, dancing with Cheese Sandwich in a hideous Christmas jumper of his own. They shared a grin before turning to Twlight. 

"We read you loud and clear Twlight! Leave it to us"  
"Yes, we can whip up a little Christmas magic for our dear Pinkie!"  
"Well, there's some mistletoe on the lampposts. Maybe one of you should get their attention before you hang it above them. Good luck!"

They nodded, Rainbow Dash flew up to one of the lampposts and pulled off some of the mistletoe. Rarity trotted her way over to the couple, Twilight following from a distance behind her. 

"Pinkie! Pinkie Pie, darling, what a wonderful Christmas party you've thrown!" Rarity shouted above the noise of the music, Pinkie and Cheese turning to her.

"Rarity!" Pinkie squealed and dragged the unicorn into a huge hug "I'm so happy you're enjoying my "Ultra-Awesome-Super-Snowy-Extra-Cosy-Winter-Wonderland Party"! It wouldn't be the same without all my friends after all"

"And a party wouldn't be the same without you Pinkie" Cheese said "You sure know how to throw them!"

"Aww, you guys! You're just saying that!" Pinkie giggled. Rarity looked up at Rainbow Dash, peaking from behind one of the huge Christmas trees put up, she gave her a wink.

"Tell me, Pinkie and Cheese, how much do you know about Christmas traditions?"

Pinkie gasped and began rambling"Ohh! TONS of stuff Rarity, like bad Christmas jumpers and decorating the tree and carols and eggnog and-"  
Cheese interrupted her to add to the list "Presents and Turkey dinners and snow globes and stockings and-"

Rarity placed a hoof each on their mouths to hush them, both ponies still making a list despite their covered mouths.  
"What about Mistletoe?" Rarity asked, battering her eyelashes and dropping her hooves.

"Oh! I know, I know, I know! If you're ever under mistletoe with another person, you HAVE to kiss them!" Pinkie blurted out.

"Then why don't you two take a look up here?" Rainbow Dash called, hovering above the couple.

They looked up at the mistletoe Dash was holding and for the first time in quite a while, both stood still.

"Oh...UH... Well... I think there's maybe a teeny eeny tiny rule about if they're uh... Named after a dairy product that you... Don't HAVE to kiss them." Pinkie stuttered, eyes wide and a fixed grin on her face. 

"Yeah. Uh. I'm sure I read that rule too somewhere... And if there was a blue moon on the 14th July as well, and there was this year, then it's a no go" Cheese mumbled, kicking the ground with his hoof. 

"That's not true! Come on guys, we both know you two have huge crushes on each other" Rainbow Dash teased.

"Yes" Rairty nodded "Pinkie, you couldn't stop talking about how much you hoped Cheese would come tonight. I'm sure Cheese was just as nervous and excited to see you tonight"

The couple in question coughed and blushed, shy smiles on their faces, Cheese rubbed the back of his neck with his hoof.

"Well.... Merry Christmas Pinkie" Cheese leaned in, ready to kiss her  
But Pinkie had other ideas, she reached around and swooped Cheese up, leaning him back. "Merry Christmas to you too Cheese!" and with that she kissed him on the lips.

Rairity and Rainbow Dash cheered, Twlight smiling as the couple kissed, She couldn't have thought of a better pair of helpers.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen a few episodes of this show, including of course when Cheese Sandwich is introduced! 
> 
> I hope I did the characters justice and that you have a Wonderful Christmas ❤️


End file.
